Albus Severus Potter
by ragsweas
Summary: How Harry's second son got his name...It is not how you think it is.


**Just a one-shot that crossed my mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

On a bright sunny day, in the small quaint house in Godric's Hollow, a young man with messy black hair, piercing green eyes behind a pair of round spectacles and a scar on his forehead sat hunched down, thinking. Just across him, on a comfortable armchair, a very pregnant redhead, with freckles adorning her face and an amused expression on her face sat, looking at her husband. Somewhere in the house, a young black-headed toddler was creating havoc as one eight years old, blue-haired boy laughed and played with him.

This was the small family that the Potters were-with Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin and young James Sirius Potter. Harry scratched his scar, tapping his finger on his lips.

Unknown to them, four spirits stood around them, each looking excitedly at the couple. James and Lily Potter were just staring at their son while Sirius Black was busy roaming around, commenting on everything. Remus Lupin was too present in the very same room, but his eyes kept darting towards the staircase, hoping to catch a glimpse of his son he had left behind.

"So?" Ginny finally asked, looking at her husband. "Any thoughts?"

All the ghosts at once looked excitedly at Harry and Ginny. The last time the names had been decided, James was wearing the proudest grin ever and Sirius was ready to cry. This time, however...this time they were not sure what Harry was going to name his second born.

"Well," Harry sat back, taking deep breaths, "If it is a girl, we can go with Lily."

Lily beamed at her son. James gave her a hug, kissing her sloppily.

"But I am not so sure about the second name," Harry admitted.

Ginny nodded. "How about Minerva?"

Harry snorted. "Minerva would kill me if I do that. You remember her reaction when we told her Jamie's name."

Ah yes, it was quite a moment when Harry had told Minerva McGonagall his first born's name. She had a mixed expression-it seemed she was ready to cry and give up on the world at the same time. 'He better not live up to those names, Harry, or I swear on Merlin I would be the first one to change his name'.

"And I am definitely not naming her Molly," Harry added with an afterthought, "Not with Percy's daughter already having the name."

Ginny shrugged. "We can always call her Lily Ginevra Potter."

Shaking his head, Harry grinned. "I would rather not. What about...Nymphadora?"

At once, Ginny started cackling. "Tonks will especially come to the land of living to haunt you, I believe."

Harry couldn't help but nod. Tonks never liked her name, anyways.

"How about we turn to the living for a change?" Harry suggested and Ginny was more than happy to comply.

"Lily Hermione Potter?" Ginny suggested.

"Too dramatic. Lily Fleur Potter?"

"Please Harry!"

"All right. How about...Lily Luna?"

Ginny hummed. "Lily Luna Potter. It has quite a ring to it."

Harry nodded happily. yes, Lily Luna Potter sounded good. "Great, so if we have a daughter, we are naming her Lily Luna."

"And for a boy?"

Harry sighed. Now the real challenge began.

"I...do not know."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would have liked to name him after Remus."

James Potter and Sirius Black did look a little baffled. They thought that yes, the next boy would be named after Remus. Lily looked at Remus, who looked fine. But the truth was, Remus was a tad bit hurt. Yes, he was not as close to Harry, but he hoped he was something in his life.

To all of their utter surprise, Harry smiled. "I already have a son whose name is Remus, Ginny. Edward Remus Lupin, remember?"

As realization dawned on her, Ginny nodded. She was close to Teddy as well, but Harry and Teddy had another bond going on. "Also, maybe when Teddy grows up, he would lie to name his children after his father. I am not taking that away from him."

If it was possible for ghosts, the four would have cried. Remus was once again reassured that he had not made a mistake by naming Harry the godfather.

"All right then," Ginny said, "So...I don't know, Fred?"

Harry sighed. "Not a bad idea, but George has already named his son Fred. I don't think two Freds running around the house would do much good."

"But that is exactly the kind of legacy that Fred would have wanted!" Ginny argued, but even she knew she did not have the guts to name her son after her brother.

Harry laughed, "All right, I will keep that in mind. How about Rubeus?"

Ginny snorted. "Hagrid would be more honoured if we name a pet after him."

Harry nodded. "Cedric?"

"Did you even know the guy properly?"

Harry shrugged, before racking his brain again. "Arthur?"

"No," Ginny said, shaking her head, "As much as Dad would be proud, I don't think that's a good idea."

Harry nodded. Ginny thought for a while before a small smile came on her lips. "What about Hedwig?"

"Are you seriously going to name our son after my owl?" Harry barked out a laugh. "I am pretty sure Hedwig would be looking at you disapprovingly right now."

"Hedwig Pigwidgeon Potter!" Ginny gave out a chuckle and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, if we are going that way, I should name our boy Ford Angela Potter!" Harry laughed "After the car that kind of saved my life?"

"Ford Potter..."

"Ginny, no!"

"I know," Ginny suddenly said, "Wingardium Leviosa Potter."

Harry straight outburst out laughing at that name. Oh dear Merlin, where were these names coming from?

"All right, back to serious topics," Ginny said, finally controlling her laughter, "What other name do we have?"

Harry once again began tapping his chin when a very sudden idea came into his head.

"Albus."

Harry and Ginny's eyes met. The four ghosts looked intrigued at the name.

"After Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked, confused. "I thought you were angry at him."

Harry sighed. "Professor Dumbledore made a lot of mistakes when it came to me, but he always cared. He was...in his own twisted way, a family to me."

"Harry, Won't that be too much of a pressure on the poor boy?"

"Ginny, he is going to be our son, the son of the Saviour of the wizarding world and one of the best Quidditch Players ever. I think he already has a lot to live up to."

As harsh the truth was, it was real. "Albus Potter...has a nice ring to it. What about the second name?"

Harry once again shrugged. "I want to do something...creative with the second name."

Ginny snorted, "Really? How about Albus Regulus? Or maybe Albus Dobby? Albus Severus sounds interesting and so does Albus Gilderoy. Albus Norbert wouldn't be that bad..."

"Wait!" Harry suddenly said, "What did you just say?"

"Albus Norbert?" Ginny looked wide eyes at her husband, "I was joking Harry!"

"No, before that!" Harry said excitedly. "Albus Severus."

Every other occupant of that room looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind. Naming his own child after Snape? Seriously?

"No matter how brave he was Harry," Ginny said, "Snape was a vile man. He was a complicated person who couldn't get over his own childhood rejection, which was not even a rejection considering your mum thought him as a friend!"

"No!" Harry said excitedly, "All right, I might be a bad father for doing this, but it could be the biggest plot twist ever."

Ginny very carefully narrowed her eyes at Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to do something different with our son's name," Harry explained, "And naming him after a Slytherin does not only give a positive message but naming after a man who gave up his life for us is something commendable! We are public figures Ginny, everything we do is taken into notice."

Harry leaned back, a sly grin slowly forming on his face, "And as much as I respect Snape, giving his name to a Potter will be the biggest slap on his face for everything that he has done!"

The four ghosts couldn't help but howl with laughter at Harry's reasoning. Ginny matched Harry smile, nodding. "Not bad Potter, not bad at all. So, our second baby, if a son, will be called Albus Severus Potter."

* * *

 **Worth a review?**


End file.
